7 Eevee Tribes
by Sheelos-Wolf
Summary: This the story of two vaporeons going on a journey


(With other pokemon, as well) (chapter one part one: The journey begins)

By: EeveeQueenJigglypuff and DancerofClouds

"Come on Dustail, you slowpoke!" Shouted Glisten. "Shouldn't we go back. ....And if you keep yelling like that, even the elders will hear us!" Dustail shouted, lagging behind. Glisten stopped and waited while Dustail made his way towards him. while on his way, Dustail saw a cave. then suddenly, he got the sensation a pair of eyes was watching him.***Glisten waited anxiously as Dustail slowly made his way there..... He shivered....He felt as if he was being watched.......

* * *

Where IS she? Shouldn't she be here by now? Shimmer said while sitting atop her cave. In the distance a couple of young Vaporeons were swimming around. All of a sudden, she saw a familiar Togekiss floating around frantically. "Is that...Is that TORY?" She jumped from the roof of her cave into the water and quickly swam towards the distressed pokemon.

* * *

*flash back* *A Ninetails is walking in the forest. A rustle is heard in a bush. She turns around and a startled Bulbasaur hops out from inside the bush. It sprays stun spore and hits her with it's vines into a tree. The scared Bulbasaur runs off as a Togekiss approaches, arms overflowing with berries. She sees the body lying against the tree and drops her berries. She hears it groan then floats off, desperately looking for help.* Ninetails groaned, wounds throbbing, sun beating down on her. A blurry reddish figure stepped towards her. "Xia?" It said. She felt a soft jab on her side. "Xia?" It said again. Xia's eyesight focused a little better and saw a little Vulpix staring at her. She groaned..."Xana?" Xana jumped happily and said, "Yay! You're not dead!!!" "Xana?......I told you to stay home!" Xana kicked a pebble and said, "Well, you ALWAYS say that...Then you say I'll take you next time."An awkward silence fell over them until Xia said, "Well, I guess I better tell you the story...."

* * *

" Oh... Xia...... What should I do?... Um who will help me? I....I should find Rea She'll Know What to do," Tory said  "Did Something happen Tory?" Shimmer asked poking her head above the water's surface. Tory jumped at the sound of Shimmers voice and babbled out the events that had previously occurred. "lead the way, tory." Shimmer said. Tory flew off, with Shimmer not far behind. Tory looked down at the beautiful Milotic swimming underneath her. She slid gracefully through the waves as if nothing was keeping her away from her destination. Tory kept going...soon, trees were passing by her in a blur. "Come on shimmer! Just a little farther!" You know as well as I that I can't go there. Tory stopped abruptly and turned around to see Shimmer wasn't there. She flew back to the shore and saw Shimmer waiting by the edge of the shore. "We need help." Said Shimmer. "should I get Rea?" Tory replied. "No...she's off at the Beautifly mating season festival. Do not disturb her......I have a feeling help is very near." **A Jigglypuff hiding in a bush perks up, as if sensing something is wrong.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************    Glisten and Dustail emerged from the water and sprawled on the rocks in the warm sun. All of a sudden a cute pink ball bounced in front of them and they both screamed. The Jigglypuff looked at them with her big eyes, which were filled with worry. "Are you in distress?" she asked them....They both stared at her, wide-eyed, and mouths gaping. "..No...but...They might be in the...uh....green.. thingy. What did the elders call it, again?" Glisten said. "Uuh....A tree, I think." Said Dustail. "My name is Princess! I am a hero for hire!...i feel like someone needs help." Princess said. Suddenly,she dashed off and they stared. Glisten stood up and stretched. "Well, might as well follow her." He said. "But...what...and....ARE YOU CRAZY?!!" Dustail yelled. "Yep." Said Glisten, starting to walk off after The little pink blob known as Princess. Dustail got up and followed reluctantly.

* * *

Shimmer was waiting in the shallow water for something to happen. Then,in the distance, she saw some shapes approaching her. As they got closer, she noticed it was a Jigglypuff followed by the Vaporeons she had seen earlier. "Do you need help?!" Princess shouted. " Sort of!" Shouted Shimmer. Princess stopped....how can someone sort of need help.... Oh well. She shrugged and ran towards the stranger. Princess finally arrived by Shimmer's side and said, "What do you need? I'm Princess, your friendly hero for hire!" "Well.." Started Shimmer until Glisten and Dustail arrived. "Well...I need you to take those two into the forest and help my friend who is seriously injured." "Sounds fine to me!" Shouted Princess and Glisten at the same time. "Wait a minute..." Dustail started. "We already woke up early, snuck past the elders, went to the shore, and followed this little pink puff all the way over here, and NOW you think you're dragging me into the dangerous big green thing? NO WAY!!!!!!!!!" "Fine! If you are being that way, I'll do it with my NEW friends!" Glisten said. " YOU JUST MET THEM!" Dustail retaliated. "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THE NAME OF THIS ONE!" He shouted while pointing at Shimmer. "It's Shimmer, little one, now calm down." Said Shimmer calmly. "But she needs help." Said Princess. Both Glisten and Dustail stared at her until Shimmer said, "Please? I REALLY need you to help her!" "...Fine..." Said Dustail. "But if something goes wrong in there,Glisten is gettin' the blame!" "Whatever." Said Glisten. And the three walked off into the forest.

* * *

"So....everyone is separated into tribes? There are LOTS of types of pokemon? But...Why aren't we together?" Xana asked. "Because...." Xia said. "We can harm eachother, some worse than others." "But...What about-" Xana started until she saw a couple of figures making their way near. "Who are they? What are they?" Xana said nervously. Xia looked up and saw them too. "I bet Shimmer sent them." She said. Xia laid her head down again and waited for them to arrive. Xana curled up next to her sister while she waited. finally, they arrived and Dustail approached Xia. "She doesn't look so good. LOOK! Maybe we can wash her wounds! Come on Glisten!" Glisten and Dustail inhaled , ready to release water. "STOP!" Shouted Xia Xana and Princess. They spit out the water on some plants and said, "Why?" "You'd really hurt her!" Princess said. "I blast Glisten all the time, and nothing happens. See?" Dustail squirted Glisten and Xia and Xana flinched. "See? nothing!" He said. Princess rolled her big green eyes. "Her body isn't 90% water, like yours!" "Um....Where's Tory?" Xia asked. "Huh?" Said Dustail. All of a sudden Tory burst through the bushes, arms full of berries. "I found Oran berries, Xia!!!!" Xia looked at the berries and ate some. "Nothing happened." Said Tory, her face falling. "I think the only way she can feel better, is if she has a lava cookie." Said Xana. Everyone stared at her. "It's a special cookie that.....What kind of pokemon are YOU?" She said, pointing at Dustail and Glisten. "We're Vaporeons." Said Glisten. "We evolve from Eevee!" Added Dustail. "NU-UH!" Shouted Xana. "Flareons evolve from Eevees!" "No! Vaporeon!" Shouted Dustail shouted. "Nuh-uh!" "Uh huh!" "Nuh uh!" "UH huh!" "Whatever!" Shouted Glisten. Dustail backed off and sat down. "Actually....." Xia said. "They BOTH evolve from eevee." "Huh?" They all said and faced her. "Yeah. In fact, there are 7 evolutions, not including Eevee." They all stared at her still. "Vaporeon and Flareon are both evolutions of Eevee, but there are more!" Everyone stared at her until suddenly, she collapsed. "Xia!!!!" Shouted Xana. She turned to Glisten, Dustail, and Princess. "Hurry!! We need to get her a lava cookie!" PLEASE!! I'll give you a reward or something!! Just PLEASE HELP!!" She stared down at her sister and Princess chimed in. "I'll go!" "Me too!" Glisten said a liitle to cheerily. They both looked at Dustail. 'Let's go." He said stubbornly. He sighed and they all stepped into the forest, ready to start their journey.

* * *

"Come on guys!" Princess shouted while happily skipping. "Larko's Crown is this way!" "Larko's Crown?" asked Dustail. "Yeah...." Princess said while turning around. "Well, a while ago....Wait...have you guys EVER been outside the lake?" "nnnoooooooo..." Said Dustail and Glisten in unison. "So... you haven't heard of Larko or Rai or even Morosa? You haven't heard of the Tribe Makers?" "Nope." They both said. "What have you guy's been all this time?"Princess said in disbelief. Glisten opened his mouth about to speak when Dustail interupted him "You really don't want to know so where are we headed?" Princess scratched her head but continued to speak "We'll walk on this path until we find Naferie's River than we follow it to Larko's Crown."Both Vaporeon's nodded acting like they understood a word she said. "So umm what did the tribe maker's do?" Glisten asked trying not to sound stupid."Well..." Princess said without stopping. "They did what their title said...They created our tribes." "But HOW?" Glisten said. "It's a looooong story." She replied. 'well, a long time ago, a young glaceon named-" "Glaceon?" Dustail interrupted. "yes, a glaceon." Princess said, sounding a little upset." An ice form Eevee. Anyway, A young Glaceon named Savi once visited your lake and fel in. Years later, she re-submerged, and was greeted by a couple of vaporeons.... She spent a few days there, but then sh left. After that, Savi,-" "WAIT!!" Shouted Dustail. "Savi? She sounds familular....." Princess stopped suddenly and turned around. "ARE YOU GONNA LET ME FINISH??!!" She shouted. "Sorry." He said quietly. She started to walk and tallk again. Glisten went to Dustail and said, 'I think she sounds familular too.""She traveled to many of the places Eevee forms were known to live, but what she saw wasn't good. They were all fighting. They were so hateful to eachother, so violent, she worked with some others to seperate everyone into their own tribes. But somehow...others were able to rome...""Wow..." Dustail muttred.. "yeah." Glisten agreed."Wow That was intense is that story really true?" Glisten said. "Of it wasn't stupid it's probably just an old fairy tale used to make little Eevees go to sleep." Dustail said while bonking glisten on the head."But...You...You even said Savi sounded familular!" Glisten said. "Yeah! Probably from the story!" Dustail said.

"well...maybe..." Said Glisten quietly. "Well...I personally think they are real..." Princess said. It was silence as they walked until Dustail asked, "So, why did you become a hero for hire, Princess?" "Well, my mommy always told me I had a knack for helping people, and, it actually makes a fair amount of money." 'Really?!" Glisten and Dustail said in unison. "Well, I guess it would.. there are a lot of people in trouble and that need help." Glisten said, trying to make sense of continued to walk until they could hear the sound of rushing water. "Princess can we stop I'm exhausted!" Glisten complained as Dustail nodded in agreement. "Fine we won't be able to catch our ride at this hour anyway." The Vaporeon collapsed on the ground gasping for breathe while Princess searched for something. "How...can .... you .... do ... this for so .... long ... Prin.. .cess" Dustail tried to say, Glisten was already out. "I'm just used to it, when you feel better could you help me find fire wood?" Dustail stared at her for a moment "Fire? you mean,...... that red stuff ......that sometimes appears...... in the woods?" Princess looked at him skeptically. "Never mind...... I'm going......to bed night....Princess.." Than the other Vaporeon slept out instantly just like it's companion. Eventually the Jigglypuff gave up on the fire and curled up next to the Vaporeons. All slept peacefully until the sun rose turning the sky a blazing red.

* * *

"Hey EVERYONE WAKE UP THE SUN's UP!" Princess yelled to her sleeping companions."but mommy I don't wanna get up.." Glisten said as Dustail shuck the sleep out of his fur. "Come on come on wake up don't make me JUMP ON YOU!" Glisten repeated his excuse while Princess got ready to jump on him. Princess jumped up and down on Glisten but it was obvious he wasn't waking up. Finally Princess turned toward Dustail who was laughing at the scene. "Is he half SNORLAX? Come on you've grown up together how do you wake him up?" Princess pleaded. Dustail laughed for a second longer than went up to Glisten and bite his ear as he walked backwards about a foot than let the ear go like a rubber cue the Vaporeon woke up screaming in pain. "Mommy I'm sorry please don't do it again Oh Dustail DID YOU DO THAT?" Dustail shrugged and starting walking Princess followed him leaving poor confused Glisten. "Hey wait up guys!" Glisten said as he ran trying to catch up with his friends. "So where we going today Princess?" Dustail said ignoring Glisten's pleas.

"Well were going to the river where were going to hitchhike a ride from some Pokemon." Dustail stopped nodding as if he understood everything. "Dude what's wrong with you today? You make up on the wrong side of the rock?" Glisten said Dustail was about to speak when Princess interrupted both of them. "He's actually a lot better than he was yesterday." Dustail sighed predicting what was about to occur. "No he isn't !" "YES HE IS" and it continued back of forth like that until they reached the river "ACK!" Dustail shouted. "MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!" He dove into the river, trying to escape the bickering duo. Glisten and Princess stared at the water, which was calming down. "Calmer, huh?" Glisten sneered. "Princess just glared at him. Then, suddenly, Glisten jumped in after his friend... Seconds later, The two Vaporeons saw a pink blur on what looked like a Dragon Of The Sea, A garados, streak past them. 'Come on guys! See a horn, grab on!" Princess shouted while was a strange sight a tiny pick puff ball sitting a top the Dragon of the Sea. "No thanks I think we'll just swim!" Dustail yelled. "Fine be that way!" Princess yelled. She got a gurgle as a reply. Dustail stuck his head out of the water "We'll follow you, okay? LEAD THE WAY!" Then he dived back into the water, leaving the very annoyed Jigglypuff. But seeing no way of remedying the situation, except getting to Larko's Crown, of course, Princess did her thing.

"Hey Garados you better start swimming to Larko's Crown or I'll sing!" The blue dragon moved faster at that. Princess really didn't know why that always worked. Her mommy always loved her voice... It was like a race between water pokemon. The Garados was swimming with two little figures beside it, acting like this was the easiest thing in the Garados would go faster, trying to beat the Vaporeons, but they would lag for a second then take up their place at it's side again. This continued until they reached Larko's Crown. Princess jumped onto the brown and red ground. "Well, we're here! Larko's Crown is just up ahead!" She walked forward, expecting to hear her companion's footsteps, but they was no sound except the waves. Annoyed, Princess walked up to the water where Glisten and Dustail were waiting. "Come on guys! It's just, like, 10 minutes away!" Dustail spoke, his voice quiet. "Won't we hurt them?"So THIS is what they were worried about? Princess shook her head. "Unless you squirt water at them, they should be fine." Smiling, Glisten jumped onto the shore, followed by a weary Dustail. Now followed by her companions princess marched forward but when they got to the entrance of the ring of volcano's nobody was their. "You sure they live her------" Dustail said but Princess soon interuppted him "Yes something must be up!"Just than a little gray and black dog ran towards them. "You lookin for the Flareons?" It said Princess nodded fiercely. "Well their in the big Lava Pit Making Lava Cookies." It said licking it's lips. "Well that's great why don't we just go ask for one than go home?" Glisten suggested. "No can do, I'm Poocheyana and I get first dibs!"


End file.
